Date Fumi
' ' 'Date Fumi '(ふみだて, Fumi Date) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Kokorogakure and a member of Team Yamhata. She is a very intelligent girl and is very experienced in the genjutsu arts. Appearance Date is a short and rather petite young girl with long and flowing pink hair. Date's eyes are also bright green eyes and rather beady. Her normal outfit consists of a a red skirt, a pink and yellow shirt, white stockings, and red shoes. Date's forehead protector is commonly worn around her waist upside down. Date also wears a yellow clip in her hair. Personality Date is a pretty headstrong young girl known for her tremendous intelligence and ability to take up leadership. Whenever Komiya and Asanuma cannot decide what to do while on missions, Date isn't afraid to step up and take charge of things. Date can sometimes be described as bossy but in most cases she is just taking over in order to see that all things are carried out effectively. Date is also a rather intelligent young woman, during her time in the ninja academy she was able to ace just about every written test she was given. Date's high level of intelligence has helped her become more adept with the Genjutsu arts, she is able to recognize different types of jutsu as well as execute them. Date is very strict on her teammates and even her sensei. While on missions she refuses to tolerate the constant horseplay by her teammates and sensei. Date is rather mature for her age and often looks down on those who act 'childish'. Background Date grew up in a home where she was compelled to impress. Her parents were rather strict on her and actually forced her to become a kunoichi. Date knew that her parents would accept nothing less than the best from her, therefore she pushed herself harder to perform while in the ninja academy. Date passed every single written test within the ninja academy with flying colors. Soon Date found out that not everything she knew could always help her as when it came time for the students to practice ninjutsu and taijutsu, Date was a complete failure. Date's parents continued to scold her for failing to master ninjutsu or taijutsu. Frustrated with not being able to perform two of the three main forms of jutsu, Date almost quit the ninja academy. One day one of Date's instructors approached her and introduced her to learning genjutsu. Date immediately began to excel in the genjutsu arts and by the time she graduated she was an expert. Synopsis *On The Fields of Glory Abilites Genjutsu Prodigy Being unable to perform ninjutsu and taijutsu effectively Date was forced to turn to genjutsu which she excelled in with little to no difficulty. Date can quickly learn new genjutsu techniques and can also quickly learn to master them. In her spare time Date will normally study and learn about different kinds of genjutsu, primarily so she can learn how to dispel them if she ever had to do so in combat. Date knows the secrets to every single genjutsu technique she has under her arsenal and attempts to prevent exposing such secrets to her enemies in combat. Quotes *(To Asanuma Kinnojo, Komiya Kizoku, and Yamhata Eitoku) "You morons!" Trivia *She created to be a mixture of Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru Nara. *According to the'' Naruto'' databook: **Date's main hobby is to play strategic games. **Date's favorite color is orange. **Date's favorite plant is the Venus Flytrap. **Date's favorite animal is the female Praying Mantis. **Date wishes to fight Yamhata Eitoku. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kokorogakure Category:Chunin